Ten Reasons Why Adrien Agreste Has the Best Butt Ever
by runyoubadwolf
Summary: Marichat May Day 29 - The Argument: The argument begins when Chat Noir finds a picture with a heart around his butt, Adrien Agreste's butt to be more exact. Now they're arguing about who has a better butt, Adrien or Chat.


The argument had been going on for days. It started when Chat found a Gabriel jean ad he'd modeled for in Marinette's room. It was a picture of his butt and Marinette had drawn a large red heart around it. He'd fled soon after finding it, too flustered to even mutter out a proper goodbye.

Adrien had been able to form some semblance of coherent thinking several hours later when he'd come to two conclusions. The first being that he really enjoyed the thought of Marinette staring at his butt and the second being that he wanted to know if she thought just as highly of Chat's butt, since they were the same butt and all.

The next night he pretended to find the ad for the first time. The argument truly began when Chat asked her if she thought his butt was better than Adrien Agreste's. When she'd adamantly talked about Adrien having "the best butt she'd ever seen" and that "no other butt ever being able to compare to Adrien's" Chat didn't know if he should be flattered or offended. He had to defend his own butt's honor, even if they were talking about the same butt. Several days later and they were still going back and forth on who had the better butt, Adrien Agreste or Chat Noir.

When Chat entered Marinette's room that night, he was immediately ushered to sit on her chaise, which had a projector sitting next to it and a pull-down screen in front of it. Marinette turned on the projector then went to turn off the lights. As the room went dark, Chat finally saw what was being projected on the screen. "Okay, now this is just getting ridiculous."

It was a power point titled 'Ten Reasons Why Adrien Agreste Has the Best Butt Ever'. "Kitty, I need you to understand how wrong you are in this case. Sure, you have a nice butt, but it in no way compares to Adrien's." Her arms were crossed and she was pouting slightly while stubbornly talking about how great his butt was again. It was too much and she was too cute, so he broke.

Chat threw his arms in the air. "No, we aren't arguing about this anymore. This is the most pointless argument ever! It's the same butt! We're arguing over the same butt! I can't stand hearing you essentially telling me my own ass is god's give to planet Earth then not kissing you like I've been wanting to do for months. I also happen to think my butt looks way better in this tight ass catsuit than it does in jeans, thank you very much."

Marinette's jaw was slack as she stared at him in disbelief. She sat down heavily next to him on the chaise. Just to prove his point, he de-transformed. Instead of the all out screaming he thought would emit from Marinette, a quiet whisper came out instead. "What the actual fuck?" Then she went quiet, her blue eyes boring into his own green ones.

The longer Marinette silently stared at him, the more Adrien realized the ramifications of telling her who he was. The list scrolling through his head was cut off when Marinette finally spoke again, after what felt like hours. "You don't have to stop yourself." She clarified when he gave her a confused look. "Kissing me. You don't have to stop yourself from kissing me. Though, I still stand _firm_ that I like your butt better in jeans."

"Princess, did you just make a butt pun?" Marinette's knowing smirk brought the urge to kiss her to the forefront of his mind, so he swooped down to capture her lips. Their mouths were fevered, Marinette soon deepening the kiss with a swipe of her tongue against his bottom lip.

Marinette smoothly lay down on the chaise, pulling Adrien with her. He didn't think anything of it, figured it was just a natural progression of making out with someone. Well, he didn't think anything of it until he felt Marinette's hands slide down his body and grabbed two handfuls of his ass.

Adrien jerked away from her in surprise and looked down at her in shock. She was looking up at him with all the innocence in the world, hands still firmly cupping his derriere. "What? I had to make sure you really do have the greatest ass ever and I haven't been completely wrong these past few days."

Her innocent look was replaced with a devilish grin. "I'm pretty sure I was right but further inspection might be needed." Marinette brought her right hand to cup a cheek on his face, bringing him down for another kiss, while her left hand squeezed a cheek on his backside.


End file.
